


【宇龙·口述体】上海女孩

by thefloatinglife



Series: 上海女孩 [1]
Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloatinglife/pseuds/thefloatinglife





	【宇龙·口述体】上海女孩

作者：大概是我的第一篇口头文学？灵感源于群里有人说小居是女的男孩…😂我觉得这个总结挺到位的，小居还说过想演“丹麦女孩”那样的角色，所以我让他做“上海女孩”。设定是反串演员小居和军二代北宇。

民国。上海。居只是一个反串演员，平时跟歌舞剧团跑演出，二十块就能看的那种穷剧团，但因居长得好看，穿女装惊艳，吸引了很多人，因大家都爱看美女。

北只是一个爱带妹骑摩托车上街的军二代大学生，周末没课，除了泡妹就是飙车，最近他的妹同他闹分手，说他如中央空调，无法给人安全感。北只是委屈，觉得妹冤枉他不理解他，他只是人好。

妹勉强同意坐他车回家。与此同时，居刚结束演出还没换下女装，因这次场地附近无公厕，他不好意思当众脱衣，只有回宾馆换，但他不知来看演出的几个混混早盯上他，他们以为他是妹，而且这种穷剧团小演员好欺负，就算真的被强，大概也没什么钱打官司，就想那啥他。

居出了场经过一个小巷口，就被一只手推进去拿毛巾捂住他的嘴。居惊恐挣扎，几个人又摁住他乱挠的手和踢蹬的腿，居吐掉毛巾叫了一声救命就又被堵住了嘴，几个人想把他推进小巷深处，晚上七八点这一带就没什么人了，而且是个死胡同，正适合他们做想做的事。

但恰好北听到那一声喊，妹说你幻听了，北说人命关天，你先去报警，我去看看怎么回事。妹就去报警。那时候没有手机，她是坐黄包车去了最近的电话亭。北进去巷子的时候居的洋装长裙已经被扯掉,露出白嫩修长的腿。

居只是痛苦摇头挣扎，踢到一个混混，但混混更加兴奋，打了他一巴掌，又将他上衣撕开一个口子。北瞄一眼就大概知道自己能打得过这三人，因他从小跟军阀父亲学拳脚枪法，就说，你们是要睡他呢，还是要命？混混头子看他瘦瘦长长没几两肉，就说，先把你打趴下再睡他。北好整以暇，微微一笑，脱掉了夹克。三对一，北轻松完胜。

这时候北妹已经报警回来，正看到北用腰带把三个人的手绑在一起。而居只是衣衫不整倚在墙上喘气。不一会警察把三人带走，北坚持要送居回去，北妹很生气，说，这种下贱戏子你也要管，最后一次了，你以后别来找我！ 

居只是感激不尽，他是孤儿，长这么大被人欺负的时候很多，从未有人给他出头。北让居坐上摩托车。

“你抱着我的腰。”居惊魂未定，北说什么都听。“你住哪里？”北问。“徐泾浜，五月花旅馆。”居说。“没听说过。”北当然不会知道这种穷人住的小旅馆。“没关系，你送我到路口，我自己能走到。”居不想麻烦北太多。“那不行，你穿成这样，衣衫不整，再被人欺负怎么办？”

居觉得北真的人很好，抱紧他腰，还把头放到北肩上。北刚才就看见居实在很漂亮，其实有点心动，但他也只是想保护居，把他安全送到。

到了旅馆北神使鬼差地跟着居上去，进到屋里居还没换衣服就先给北泡一杯茶。居居衣服破了好几道口子。胸口大腿白嫩肌肤都露出来。北有些脸红。

居说，我去换衣服了。还有啊，其实我是男的，你不用太担心我。北一愣，这才仔细看居，胸部那里有点平，他哈哈一笑，说，漂亮男孩也危险啊，你不知道现在很多人好那一口。居脸红，脱口而出，那你呢？

北说，你让我看你换衣服吧，好不好？我想知道，你这么漂亮，怎么可能是男孩。

居因北救他，觉得北好看又能打，还是挺喜欢北，他以前经常被看演出的人问卖不卖，都是一口回绝，所以一直很穷。但居心里有一个微弱的念头，卖给北大概是可以的。他就是出身低很自卑，以为北也跟那些人一样只是想要他的身体。

他还是很顺从地脱掉外面已经破掉的洋装👗，里面是白色衬裙，北就一边喝茶一边看他脱衣…他把胸罩也脱掉，露出平坦的胸部，乳肉倒是柔软的两团，但只是少年那种婴儿肥，有一点点小肚子，腰还是很细，腿很长很白，他低着头耳朵已经红透了，很轻声问，内裤要脱吗？

北只是看呆，因为他觉得居虽然是男孩但让他很有冲动。“我抱你去睡觉吧。”北的臂力还可以，抱居去床上，期间摸到居的小屁股，又肉感又柔软，弹性十足。

“你今年几岁了？”北问他。“十七岁。”居居觉得北一定很大了，因为他满脸胡茬，很沧桑的样子。“哦，哈哈哈，你比我小三岁。”北说。

“那你是想和我过夜吗？”居说，“我可以伺候你，但我没做过，可能不熟悉会把你弄得不舒服。”

北差点破功憋不住笑出来。“很多人要睡你哦？”北看着居居那双干净的眼睛，觉得这男孩好看得过分，以他在富家公子哥儿圈子里的经验，这样的小羊羔十多岁了还没被吃掉简直奇迹。

“嗯，他们要给我好多钱，虽然我没念过书不识字，可我知道这不是好事。我不愿意没人可以勉强我。”居居说得很认真，激动处变成奶音。北真的很冲动，就去亲小居的嘴，那嘴唇抹了蜜糖似的，让人亲了还想亲，但他又不想真的占有这个男孩子，他总觉得不是时候。

北就让小居夹紧腿，小居很听话就照做，他一边揉小居两团柔软的乳肉，一边在小居的腿间冲刺，小居只是着迷地看北凌乱的头发，布满汗珠的性感的脸。他觉得北很好看。虽然他们在做的事情很羞耻，可是他还是忍不住抱住北。

“我觉得我喜欢你，怎么办？你叫什么名字？我要来看你的演出。”北在他耳边说。

“居一龙…”居居说，生涩地在北眼睛上亲了一口。“你一定要来看我，一定。”


End file.
